Hollywood Girl
by Hailey Bell
Summary: Megan has caused plenty of trouble for Drake and Josh in the past but now her new babysitter may be the new girl the boys need to look out for...while Drake's trying not to fall for her, is he ruining everyone else's lives? RR
1. Chapter 1

Hollywood Girl

This is my first Drake and Joshfic. I watch the show all the time andI love Drake Bell.I wouldlike a few reviews beforeI postanother chapter. Flames are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's of Drake and Josh...i did create some of the other characters though...

* * *

Chapter One

"Megan, we're leaving. Have fun with Hailey tonight." Audrey kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Boys, I know you guys have plans tonight but I need you to stay here until the babysitter comes. The money is on the kitchen counter and the numbers are next to it. We'll be out late, so remember curfew. Okay, have fun." Walter told his sons as he and his wife walked out of the house.

"Great, Mindy's going to be here any minute and we have to stay for the babysitter." Josh said to Drake as they both walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah well my gig starts in ten minutes. I can't be late to another one." Drake said as he grabbed a bag of chips out of the cabinet. Then the phone rang and Josh picked it up.

"Hello. Yeah, really…oh…well I can't stay that long, but I think my brother can…" Josh looked at Drake. Drake shook his head, there was no way he was letting Josh go on his date while he missed his gig. "You know where the Band House is? Great you can pick up Megan there. Okay…Bye."

"What did you just do? Josh I can't take Megan there. Why can't you take her?"

"When's Hailey getting here?" Megan asked her brother's, knowing that's exactly what they were fighting about. "Are you going to stay with me?" Drake looked at Josh and sighed as he saw the look on Josh's face. He told himself he was not going to cave on this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Hollywood Girl

Chapter Two

* * *

Drake grabbed his guitar. "Listen Megan. You have to stay right here. Do not go anywhere. Josh said Hailey should be here in half an hour. Just don't do anything." She nodded her head and watched him walk behind the stage. She really wished Hailey would get here fast. It wasn't that she didn't like to hear her brother sing, it was all the girls that bothered her.

"This one goes out to my brother Josh and little sister Megan." Hearing that made Megan smile maybe 'he wasn't the worst brother' she thought, but then he started to sing I Found A Way and she was so sick of hearing that song. She turned to see the door, but couldn't see through all the screaming girls. She really wanted to leave.

* * *

"Okay, next song is Girl Next Door. Go set up I'll be right back." Drake walked over to Megan. "Do you see her yet? It's been almost an hour." Drake looked over to the door and saw a really pretty girl walk in. Megan saw him staring and looked in that direction. That's when she saw Hailey. Megan jumped up and wave to get her attention.

"There you are. I'm sorry I was so late. I got held up in class. I'm Hailey." She held out a hand to Drake he took it.

"Hi, I'm Drake. Don't worry about being late." Megan knew her brother was trying to hit on her babysitter, and that was a bad idea, so she pulled Hailey away.

"Can we go pick up Wendy and get movies and ice cream? Drake didn't feed me. Please." Megan begged. She wanted to do anything to get Hailey out and make Drake took bad. "I'm really hungry."

"Yeah, let's go Megan. Bye Drake." Hailey kept a hand on Megan's back as they pushed through the crowd to get to the door. Hailey's car was right up front. "Your brother seems nice. I can see why you call him a 'boob'. But he has to have some niceness, somewhere…deep down under all that 'boob-ish-ness'." Megan laughed at the last word. She could tell Hailey thought her brother was cute, but there was no way they were going to get any father than simple flirting.

"So you think he's hot? Cause I'm cool with that, but don't date him, please. You can do so much better than 'boob-ish-ness'." Hailey thought for a minute. Then she turned on the radio.

"You know me too well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

* * *

"Mom…Dad…Drake…Megan? Anyone? Where is…WHOA!" Josh jumped back as Hailey poked her head up when he entered the room. Besides the fact that he wasn't expecting her, she was a pair of very loose plaid pajama pants, and one or Josh's sweat shirts.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You must be Josh, I'm Hailey, the babysitter." She got off the couch and walked over to him.

"Hi, Hailey. Nice to meet you. Why are you wearing my clothes?" She looked at her outfit. Then took off the sweat shirt to reveal a tight gray camisole that went great with the plaid gray pants, and the fact that the shirt stopped right above her belly-button, and the pant's started on her hip bones. Knowing he had a girlfriend he tried his hardest to look only at her face.

"Sorry again. This is yours. I'm sure you don't want the pant's back now."

"**No**…no you can keep those. They're Drake's. You can deal with that when he gets home. Well this has been fun. Good-night Honey…Hailey, I meant Hailey." She folded her arms over the stomach.

"Good-night Josh." He headed up to his room, but stopped at Megan's first. He hesitated, then knocked lightly, almost hoping she was already asleep.

"Yeah?" She opened the door.

"Why is Hailey still here? And she's wearing my clothes." Josh held up the sweatshirt.

"Don't worry. Mom and Dad are going to be really late they just called, and Hailey doesn't like driving alone in the dark, so she's sleeping here tonight. Get over it you boob." Then she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"Josh, hey guys where are you? Meg…" Drake stopped when Hailey popped up from on the couch. "Hailey. Nice to see you again, in my house," he looked her over and had to force himself to look up at her face again, " and see you in my pajama pants. It's weird that they look better on you."

"Oh, yeah. I was making something for Megan to eat and" She looked down awkwardly.

"Let me guess, Megan spilled something."

"Kind of. Well it's getting late. Youlook awful, you shouldget some sleep." She got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. He watched her leave.

* * *

"Josh, how long is the babysitter going to be here?" Drake asked as he walked into the room he shared with his brother. He put his guitar case down and pulled out a bag of cheese puffs he hid by the couch. Josh never looked up from the computer screen.

"What you say? I'm a little busy." Josh typed away on the keyboard. Drake just flipped through the TV channels. Both fogetting the nights events.

"Never mind it's not important."

* * *

okay this is the last chapter until after the holiday... i would like some reviews...anything really... 

Happy Thanksgiving H.B.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

* * *

"So you spent the night at their house. Wow a big step for you." Mindy joked with Hailey at her locker. It was Monday afternoon and Mindy still couldn't drop what happened over the weekend. 

"Min, I told you already I'm a babysitter. Occasionally I have to stay longer to look after the baby, and in this case I did have to stay in the house with your boyfriend and Parker, but I'd do it again for the amount of money I make. You know how much I need that money." Hailey pleaded with Mindy to drop the subject. She knew why her friend was making such a big deal out of this. Hailey use to have a crush on Drake, but swore to Mindy that it was long over. Mindy on the other hand didn't believe a word she said.

"Okay, so are you going out with Aaron this weekend?" Hailey slammed her locker, and started to walk away. "Aw come on I'm your best friend you have to tell me all the juicy details. I tell you everything about me and Josh…"

"Yeah and I don't even want to hear about half the stuff you tell me. I want to keep what me and Aaron have special. Can we please talk about something else?" Mindy smiled.

"So are you still meeting him at that old theater?" Hailey groaned and walked farther ahead of her friend.

* * *

Josh watched Mindy walked by with Megan's babysitter. He couldn't believe they were such good friends. "There's another reason for me to hate her." Drake said as he put the last book in his backpack. 

"Why would you want to hate her? She seems really nice. I figures you'd be asking for her number by now." Josh said as he and his brother walked to one of the only classes they had together.

"I am going to hate her because she's Megan's babysitter for one thing and she's Mindy's best friend, and I'm sure there's other reason's. I just don't' like her alright. You shouldn't either. Megan is too close to her and they could come up with some sort of ultimate prank." Josh looked at his brother like he had lost it. "What I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You saw Hailey on the couch didn't you?" Josh accused.

"Yeah…" Drake lowered his head and walked faster to class.

* * *

so here's the next chapter hope for more reviews...H.B. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

* * *

"So how'd you sleep last night Hailey?" Audrey asked the babysitter. They were both in the kitchen. Megan was sitting at the table pouring her and Hailey a glass of orange juice.

"It was fine. I also got to meet your son's, which was an experience. Thanks Megs." Megan put her glass on the counter as she put up the juice. She only listened half-heartedly.

"Well it's nice you got to meet them. I just think it's better if you don't get to know them too well, they can get someone in a lot of trouble if you don't know what they are really like." Audrey smiled and looked down at the pancake she was cooking.

"I know them good enough. I have some classes with Josh, and everywhere you go in Belleview you always hear about Drake Parker. I don't really talk to them that much though." Megan sat at the table and read her book getting more interested in the conversation.

"Well I was talking to Mindy and it sounds like you two are good friends." Audrey said and put a chocolate pancake on Hailey's plate.

"Yeah, me and Mindy have known each other for about six years. She's one of my closest friends."

"That's good that you two are so close I was beginning to think that Josh had taken her away from all of her friends." They both laughed at Audrey's comment. At that time the boys walked into the kitchen like walking zombies. "Look who finally got out of bed. You boys want some pancakes?" They got to the table and groaned as they laid their heads back down. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well I have to get home. I'll see you later Megs. Thanks again for breakfast Mrs. Nichols." Hailey walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"Mom, where's my pancakes?" Megan and Audrey laughed at Josh as he mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

thanks for the reviews i hope you like the story so far! H.B. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

* * *

Hailey walked down the street to the old stage theater. Mindy was walking behind her talking to Josh on her cell phone. "No, no you hang up first. No I love you more…No I do…I do…" Hailey rolled her eyes and stood at the doors waiting for Mindy's attention.

"Min…come on I have to go." Mindy waved her hand letting Hailey know that it was okay to leave her. Hailey smiled and waved goodbye as she walked in the double doors.

* * *

"So where's your friend" Drake asked in an annoyed tone. Mindy narrowed her eyes.

"She has a name for your information. **Hailey** is in class right now… she tutors. Which I hear you need, Mr. D average." She smiled, pleased that she got in a punch before he did. She knew Drake had a weak spot with his grades and she used that to her advantage.

"Are you sure she's tutoring and not being tutored?" Drake smiled to himself. Mindy shook her head, not happy that he used her friend to get to her.

"That's really low of you to use Hailey to make Mindy mad. Come on Drake you know you like her a little bit." Josh told Drake and Mindy smiled as her boyfriend stuck up for her.

"Can I tell you **anything** that you won't tell **everyone**?" Drake said to Josh who just looked around.

"I only tell her some things…nothing really important…mostly." Mindy smiled smugly. She was glad that Josh told her everything.

"Don't worry Drake all your secrets are safe with me. Well maybe not that one about you sleeping with a teddy bear…"

"You told her about Booboo Bear? I told you…"

"Booboo Bear…I thought Josh was just joking." Mindy started to laugh hysterically. Josh tried to hide the smile creeping onto his face. Drake turned around and started to walk away.

"Yeah you two just laugh it up…" With that both of them couldn't control their laughter anymore.

"Hey what's with them?" Megan asked as she came over to Drake. He looked back at them and thought it best not to let his little sister know about his embarrassing sleeping habits.

"Nothing. What do you want?" He looked around to find his parents or Hailey, but just saw her friend Wendy looking longingly at him. "Who brought you here? Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They dropped us off here so they could get an early start to Aunt Judy's. Remember they are going to be gone all weekend. So they left tonight."

"Megan it's Monday night why would they leave four days early and not tell me or Josh? How stupid do you think I am?" Drake looked down at his sister. She glared up at him and they silently faced off.

"JOSH!" They both yelled at the same time. He came running from behind the counter and over to his two siblings.

"What? What happened?" He looked them both over for any sign of blood or scars.

"Josh tell the Boob over there that Mom and Dad left for Aunt Judy's already." Megan said as she turned to her brother.

"No, Josh tell her that she needs to get back home before Mom and Dad ground her for being out by herself." Drake declared as he looked from Megan to Josh.

"Actually, Drake Mom and Dad did leave. So we have to watch Megan for the week." Megan looked at Drake in triumph. "But Megan you should be with Hailey. Mom told me that you are going to stay with her until I get off work, and Drake gets home." Drake looked at Megan satisfied that she had to be told to. Then what Josh just said hit him.

"Wait, Hailey is going to be at our house every night. Why can't some one else watch her? You could take a vacation from work." Josh looked at Drake like he was crazy. Mindy walked over and put an arm around Josh's shoulders.

"What's the matter Drake? You don't like Hailey? I thought you thought she was the hottest girl you'd ever seen?" Mindy joked with him, but Megan didn't hear the joke and walked away. She knew that if Drake thought that, then he would try anything to get her to go out with him.

"Megan. Come on let's go. Josh maybe you should clue your girlfriend in on my new girlfriend. I think you'd like her Mindy, she has a really mean attitude too." Drake pushed Megan out of the doors and towards his car.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

* * *

"So I'll see you tomorrow, Hails?" Hailey walked out of the old theater with a gorgeous guy right behind her. He held the door open as she turned around to face him.

"Yeah. I'll try to make it Aaron." Hailey started towards her car. Aaron ran to her and pulled her back by the arm.

"You know, maybe we should spend some time outside of this place. We could go to a movie or dinner…"

"Listen Aaron, I like you, but right now I really need to focus on other things. I have stuff I need to take care of and I have a dream that I really want to achieve. I'm sorry, but you'll need to wait a little while." Hailey opened her car door and threw her backpack into the back seat. Aaron pulled her closer to him, and closed the car door.

"Hailey you know how long I've liked you, and you know I'll wait longer if I have too. You're going to make all your dreams come true I just want you to know that I want to be apart of that, with you."

* * *

Megan looked out her window as Drake drove them home. She liked the silence in the car, it was a change from the loud rock and roll he usually blared. Megan couldn't wait to get home and call Hailey to come over. Megan felt like she finally had a sister. Drake looked over at his sister, and smiled to himself. She had been a lot happier lately. He thought it was something at school or that she liked a boy, but he finally figured it out. It was Hailey, Hailey was a sister to Megan, and he could see why Megan liked her so much. He looked forward again, and stopped at a red light. Megan looked around and saw Hailey talking to some guy. 'That must be Aaron' she thought to herself. Drake drove off and saw Hailey in his rear view mirror, he guesses by the look of it, talking to her boyfriend.

* * *

"Aaron that's sweet, but can I think about this later I really need to get somewhere. Goodnight." Hailey leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Hailey." She got in her car and drove off to Megan's house, 'boy did I have something to tell Megs' she thought. She drove slowly almost cruising, except when an occasional car came up behind her. This gave her time to think about everything, and everything right now was Aaron.

* * *

i'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little confusing, you should understand better later... H.B. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Drake walked up to his room and flung on to the couch. He couldn't believe she had a boyfriend, and that he cared she had one. What was wrong with him?

"Hey boob, listen. I heard you and Mindy talking and I **don't **want you to date Hailey. She's my friend so you can't steal her from me. Got it?" Megan looked at Drake with an evil glare. He got up and stood in front of her.

"Megan, Mindy was just kidding. I don't like Hailey at** all**. I have a girlfriend and I like her a lot. Don't worry I think I can stay away from the babysitter." He said this to convince his little sister, but also himself in away.

"Yeah, but if you try **anything**, you'll wake up in a Russian circus." With that she left Drake very scared in his room.

* * *

"Hello, is anyone home? Megs?" Hailey walked in and put her stuff on the couch. Megan came down the stairs when Hailey walked in. "Hey I have got so much to tell you tonight, but first why don't we start dinner." Megan nodded and walked in front of Hailey to the kitchen. 

"So what are going to make?" Megan asked as she sat at the table. Hailey looked through the cabinets and through the fridge. She really wasn't the best of cooks so she looked for something simple.

"Well what do you want to eat? We could have…"

"Hey guys I'm home." Hailey was so relieved that Josh had just got home, that way he could make dinner and she would be off the hook.

"Josh, we're in the kitchen." Josh walked in and looked at Hailey then at Megan.

"So what are we going to have for dinner? I could make some pasta, spaghetti sound alright?"

"Yeah, I'm going to help Megan with her homework, so if you need me just call." Hailey grabbed Megan and dragged her to her room.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Megan asked as the two girls sat on her bed. 

"You know I don't like to cook. I can barely make **toast**." Megan nodded her head remembering that morning the toaster almost exploded.

"So what's up with you? Anything fun happen at school? Do you like any guys there yet?" Hailey was a big sister all the way. Megan loved that she had someone to tell all of this stuff to.

"Well there is this one guy that I sort of like, but he's really annoying sometimes, and he can be a real jerk. But he's really nice when it's just me and him, I don't get it."

"Meg's boys can be confusing. I'm still trying to figure them out and I'm in high school. If you like him let him know, then tell him that he's annoying or being a jerk. It's better to tell him then keep it all hidden." Megan smiled at Hailey, she always gave really good advice when it came to guys.

"I saw you talking to Aaron today. We drove past you on our way home. You two look good together." Hailey thought a minute.

"Yeah I guess we do, but me and Aaron are taking so time apart. I need to focus on other stuff like school. And I have to look after you a lot more recently so we don't really have time for each other."

"It sounds like you don't have time for him."

"Yeah well a part of me doesn't want time form him, or any other boy. I really want to focus on other things." Hailey didn't know why she didn't want a boyfriend right now, but she was sure that she had to do things like school and watching Megan for money to go to her other school.

"Well at least you have your priorities straight. So it smells like dinner's ready. Race you. One…Two. Three…" Megan took off before Hailey even got off the bed.

* * *

"Josh what did you make?" Drake asked as he walked into the kitchen. He walked over and pulled out some pasta from the strainer. 

"**Stop**! Don't put your hands in the food. Everyone has to eat that." Megan came in to the kitchen and went to the cabinet to get out the plates. "Megan, Mindy's going to be coming too so add another plate."

"So what is this like playing house with you two?" Drake asked upset that he would feel like a third wheel. Mindy was always over and he could never bring one of his girlfriends over, just in case they thought that meant it would go longer that three weeks.

"No this isn't like 'playing house'. She just wanted to come over. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No I just don't like her. I'll go put this stuff out." Drake took the plates from Megan and walked out.

"Did he ever act normal?" Josh asked Megan.

"How should I know I never saw him before." She took out silverware and cups then walked out to the dining room.

Hailey was looking at some of the pictures on the mantel when Drake came out of the kitchen. He put the plates on the table and started putting them on the place mats. She looked over at him now and then but didn't say anything. He knew she was looking over, but choose to play hard to get, and didn't let her know he wanted to talk to her.

"Was this your house before Audrey and Walter got married? There seems to be a lot of pictures of you and Megan as babies." Hailey held up one picture of Drake holding an infant Megan.

"No, Josh was just an ugly baby." Drake said not looking at her, but smiling to himself. She was stunned that he said that about his brother. He turned around to look at her face and couldn't hold in the laughter. "I was just kidding Josh's pictures are on the bookcase. This was my house so my mom made room over there."

"That wasn't very nice of you. I thought you were telling the truth." She walked over to the bookcase and took down one of Josh's pictures. "I actually think he was cuter than you as a baby." She teased and walked into the kitchen. He laughed at her as she walked away from him, she wasn't as bad as he thought she was going to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

* * *

"Josh get the cheese please." Hailey asked. Her and Megan laughed at the rhyme. Drake and Josh rolled their eyes at the two girls. The doorbell rang and Josh went to answer it. Hailey walked into the kitchen, Drake watched her then looked at Megan who was busy watching the TV. He glanced at Josh and Mindy at the door then headed into the kitchen.

"Hey, do you know where the salad dressing is?" Hailey said, then turned to see who she was talking to and came face to face with Drake. "Wow, uh… can you…" she pointed for him to move, and he scooted over then reached up to get the dressing out of the fridge. She caught herself looking at where his shirt had risen, she couldn't help but notice his toned stomach, or at least what she saw of it.

"Here you go. Anything else you need?" This brought her out of her trance. She grabbed the dressing, and walked to the counter to grab the salad as well. He smiled to himself knowing that she was looking at him.

"Drake can you toss the salad while I get the bread out of the oven? It's really easy I doubt that you can mess it up." Hailey said as she turned to the oven. Comments like these made him think twice about her. She had a tendency to act too much like Mindy in the sense that he could do nothing up destroy things. He went over to the salad and started to toss it, she up the bread on a plate then looked at him. "Who taught you how to toss a salad? You're doing it all wrong."

"I sort of just taught myself in the last two minutes. How can you toss a salad wrong it gets mixed in anyway." He looked at her like she was crazy. She huffed and took the tongs from him.

"Here hold them like this..." He took the tongs then she put her hands on top of his, "then you flip the salad like this." She showed him how, and he started to get the hang of it. He was, surprisingly, nervous. His hands began to sweat, and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks, he hoped to God that that she didn't realize this. "And there you go. Now you know how that's done. I guess you're not a hopeless case after all." She walked out with a smirk on her face, she was glad that she had an affect on him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

* * *

After dinner Hailey and Mindy were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. They stood silently, but laughed occasionally as they heard one of the boys in the other room scream if he last the video game. The phone rang, and Hailey walked over to answer it thinking it was Audrey or Walter checking up on them.

"Hello, Parker-Nichols residence." Hailey said very professionally, Mindy laughed at her, and Hailey threw her towel at her.

"Hi, is Drake Parker there?" A feminine voice asked on the other end.

"Yeah, can I ask who's calling?" Hailey asked out of politeness and out of curiosity.

"I'm Rachel Harwood, his girlfriend." Hailey couldn't tell if she was upset that he had a girlfriend, or that he flirted with her while having one, or that the girlfriend was a Harwood.

"Hold on one moment, I'll go get him." Hailey put the phone to her chest, hoping that Rachel couldn't hear her heart beating.

"Who is it?" Mindy asked.

"Rachel Harwood…Drake's girlfriend. Mindy she's a model, a **very** pretty model. How can he date a model?" Mindy let Hailey rant to herself as she went into the living room to get Drake.

* * *

Mindy walked in to find Josh and Drake playing a video game on the couch. She couldn't believe that they liked doing this. 

"Drake, you have a phone call. Rachel." She said this in a very low tone, and she tried not to sound too disappointed. He looked at her, got up, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Josh asked his girlfriend.

"His girlfriend just called, and now it's him talking to her in the same room as Hailey who likes him…I think." She finished with a confused look. She didn't quite understand what all was going on, but there was definitely something going on.

"Hailey couldn't like Drake, I heard her and Megan talking and she as a boyfriend Aaron…" Josh told his girlfriend.

"Well, I don't think that Hailey would tell Megan that and not me… I think you heard wrong. Besides, Aaron is too old for her any way." Mindy said and got up to head over to go back into the kitchen. She didn't want Josh to know about Aaron, mostly because she didn't think that Hailey would want anyone else to know about him. It surprised her enough to hear that she had told Megan.

Hailey tried to keep herself busy in the kitchen as Drake talked on the phone. She didn't understand why Rachel couldn't of called on his cell phone, at least that way he could leave the room. She finished putting the last of the food away, and was now putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Drake hung up the phone and walked over to help her. They worked in silence, and then he couldn't take it any longer.

"I was going to break up with her." He said as if that made everything better or something.

"What? Drake I'm not made at you, come on give me a little credit. You're not that cute. I have a boyfriend." With that she left the kitchen to go find Megan.

* * *

this chapter was a little weird, but still r/r...H.B. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

* * *

Hailey walked into her house she shared with her dad, and her older sister, Kara, who went to San Diego University. She went to her room first to change, then went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Her sister was in there eating some cookies with milk. 

"So, have fun playing mommy and daddy with Parker?" Kara knew all about Drake and the little situation. She loved to tease her little sister.

"Kara, can you not do this now? You know that I hate it when you joke about it, and today is the worse day to do it." Hailey got her glass and walked back up the stairs to her room.

"Hey what's wrong with you? You seem a little down? Something happen tonight?" Kara said though Hailey's closed door.

"Kara, I mean it, I don't really want to talk about it. I have things to do. Goodnight."

* * *

i put this in because i thought i needed to bring in a family for Hailey cause she was always at Megan's house so i thught this would be a nice change and i needed to bring in Kara for later...H.B. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

* * *

"So are you going to go on that date now that Drake's off the market?" Mindy asked Hailey as they walked down the halls of Belleview High. 

"I didn't turn down Aaron because of Drake. I did it because I didn't want to go with him. I really like these classes that I'm taking Mindy. You know how much I want this…"

"Want what?" Josh asked as he interrupted their conversation.

"Hailey has this thing about becoming an actress. If you ask me it's a little silly." Mindy told Josh with a loud whisper.

"Hello, I'm still here. And it's not a **thing**, I've wanted this for a long time. My mom was an actress remember, well a small one, but she got to be in things." Hailey told both of her friends. She walked to her next class alone.

* * *

Josh came over to the table where his brother and Mindy were sitting. Surprisingly they were getting along for once. "What's up with you two? Am I being Punk'd?" They both laughed at him as he sat down next to Mindy. 

"No, we were talking about you. That make you feel better?" Mindy said as she took a carrot off of his tray.

"Actually yes, at least I know you two were still being mean, just to me." Mindy laughed and waved at Hailey so she could join them. She came over and sat next to Drake. She smiled at him when he looked at her.

"So I am so happy today. I can finally go to one of my classes after school, and not have to leave early to go help with Megan. I am so glad that your parents are back." Hailey said. Josh laughed at her, but Drake turned his head to hide his disappointment. He liked having Hailey over all the time. Then when he looked up he saw Rachel coming towards their table. He shifted nervously when she finally reached the table.

"Sweety, I tried to call you, but I got your answering machine, so I thought that I'd just come here." Hailey focused on her food, and Josh and Mindy focused on their own conversation. Drake and Rachel talked for the rest of lunch, and she even waited for him until after school so they could go out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Hailey was on an old wood stage with about twenty people. She was talking to Aaron, or more like yelling. "How can you just go and do something that stupid. You could have come and asked me, or at least told me. You' re so selfish." She was crying at this point.

"Listen I tried telling you. I really did, but you always blew me off to go to **him**." Aaron emphasized _him_ as if he really didn't like who ever _him_ was.

"You know that is not true. I was here every day for you. You could have told me then, or even called me. We've been friends forever. I hate you. Go, leave I don't even want to look at you. I thought you loved me, but I guess you were just acting." Hailey lowered her head as Aaron walked off the stage, and then she collapsed into a heap on the floor sobbing uncontrollably now. That when the thunderous applause came. Aaron walked back out and helped Hailey up, she dusted herself off and wiped away her tears. They bowed together then exited the stage.

"That was so amazing. You really got into character out there tonight. There's no doubt that you'll get the part of Arla. You were made for that part." Aaron told Hailey as they walked over to their acting coach to hear how they did.

Hailey listened to the coach and was trilled to hear that she got her part. She was also still recovering from how much she felt that her character fit her right now. They were both trying to get what they wanted and the guy they wanted.

* * *

"Oh my God, you got the part. I'm so happy, when's the play?" Mindy asked Hailey, who was sitting in front of her at the Premier Theater. They were both celebrating the great news, then Drake had to bring in the drama, as him and Rachel walked in. 

"So what song are you going to play? This is a really big deal. I'm so happy for you." Rachel said. They came over to the table where Hailey and Mindy were.

"What great news do you have?" Hailey asked him forgetting that Rachel was there.

"I get to play at this sort of charity thing…" Mindy cut him off by nearly spitting out her soda.

"You, a charity? This is a joke right?" She asked him seriously.

"No, ten bands were pick though out San Diego, and I got one of to spots. This is a really good way to get a record deal."

"Well I'm happy for you. I'm so not going to be there, but I'm happy." Hailey told him.

"Why won't you be there?" He asked her almost hurt that she would miss the best gig ever.

"I got a lead part in a small play that I've wanted to be in for years. So I'll be there, sorry." He looked at her then thought about it.

"When did you become an actress? I thought you didn't like attention?"

"I love the spot light, it give this rush that you can't get anywhere else." She told him, and then got up to go get another soda from Josh.

* * *

this is where everything starts to come together...oh the teen angst...and all that other stuff...H.B. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Hailey and Mindy were at Hailey's house studying, but as the time passed both girls seemed to have forgotten what they had started to do. Hailey was reading her lines and Mindy instant messaging Josh. Kara came to the door and knock gently at first then harder when no one came. "Hails, phone for you…it's a boy…" Kara called mockingly though the door. Hailey rolled her eyes and got up to get the phone.

"Who is it Kara?" She asked as she took the phone from her sister. Without a word from Kara Hailey spoke into the receiver. "Hello?" She was surprised to hear who it was. "Drake? Why are you calling me? Usually only Megan calls." Mindy got interested when she heard Drake's name.

"Well, Josh is taking Mindy and her family to this restaurant and my parents and Megan were going to go as well, so I figured that you might want to come since you know everyone." Hailey was about to faint at the news. She couldn't believe that he was trying to ask her out.

"But it wouldn't be like a date or anything, right? I mean you are going out with Rachel still." Drake couldn't believe he was doing this. One minute he hated her the next he couldn't stop thinking about her. There was no way she would agree to come if she thought it was a date, so he thought he would bring Megan into this.

"Actually, Megan wants you to be there so she has someone to talk to. And that way you won't be all alone tonight…" He thought he was very clever for coming up with a good cover that way he could be with her, and not consider it cheating.

Hailey looked Mindy who really wanted to know what was going on. "Drake can you hold on for a second." She covered the phone with the palm of her hand and turned to Mindy. "He wants me to go to the dinner tonight."

"Well what are you going to do? Do you what to go?" Mindy was very interested in the events that were now unfolding.

"Mindy, I wanted to go, but then he had to put this lame excuse that Megan needs me there, and then he said I'd be all alone with you guys gone. Hello I have a life also." Mindy nodded her head in understanding.

"Well stop telling me and tell him…" Hailey got in the mindset to tell Drake off, then stopped.

"But Mindy I want to go."

"Oh for goodness sake just ask him out already!" Mindy returned to her conversation with Josh and left Hailey to do what she wanted.

"Drake, sure I'll go. Me and Mindy will be there soon, bye." Hailey hung up the phone.

"You are out of your mind. You even used bad grammar." Mindy told her.

* * *

Drake said bye into the phone after Hailey had hung up. He looked at Josh with a huge smile, and Josh knew what that meant, Hailey was coming to dinner. Josh didn't like that Drake was almost dating Hailey when he was also dating Rachel. But you had to be an idiot to think that Drake and Rachel would last for another week. "Drake do you think it's such a good idea to have Hailey and Rachel at the same dinner." Drake turned to his brother in a panic.

"Josh, why would Rachel be there? I didn't invite her." Drake was starting to get worried.

"I think mom invited her. She came by this morning to drop off a jacket."

"I think tonight will be very entertaining." Megan said as she walked into her brothers' room dressed in a nice silk dress.

"Megan will you get out." Drake told her.

"You know you should be a lot nicer to me. If you want to get Hailey to notice you, which I will still sent you to Russia for. I told you that I don't want you and her together. So uninvited her." Megan told her brother. She knew he wouldn't do it, but she liked making him feel scared.

"Megan, she's not coming as my date. My girlfriend Rachel is, and Hailey will be there for you." She looked at him then exited the room, she was right this was going to be fun.

* * *

okay so i'm having a little bit of writers block, but i'll be posting all the stuff i've already got... H.B. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

* * *

Hailey and Mindy stood outside the Parker-Nichols house. Hailey kept messing with her hair and Mindy couldn't keep her dress from curling at the bottom. Megan opened the door to let the girls in. As they walked into the living room, Hailey's heart skipped a beat. Drake stood there in a very nice, but casual suit. He had on a red tie and a red and black striped white shirt. She thought that only he could pull off wearing black slacks and converse. Mindy walked over to Josh who usually looked really good in a suit, and today was no exception. Drake came over to Hailey and looked her over once before speaking. 

"You look really nice." She looked down at what she was wearing. It was a simple dress, the neckline was curved down, and burgundy flowers lined the bottom of the black dress. She almost didn't want to wear it, and Mindy had to talk her into it.

"So, when are we ready to go?" Mindy asked as Audrey and Walter walked into the room. Megan was still upstairs and didn't want to come down until everyone was ready to walk out the door. Mindy looked over at her friend and saw how her and Drake would find simple ways to touch each other while they talked. She also looked up at her boyfriend and saw the same concern on his face that she felt. They were headed into deep waters and Mindy knew they were going to drown.

* * *

The families met up at the restaurant, and Drake's worse fear happened, Rachel showed up. She wore one of her tiny thigh length dresses, and her shoes laced up to her knees. Everyone who saw her thought she was a tramp, and unfortunately, she was Drake's tramp. Audrey almost spit out her drink, she patted Walter's arm and pointed to where Rachel had just come in. Embarrassment was all over Josh's face, he couldn't believe that she would wear that to a **family** dinner.

"Oh my God. I can not believe she wore that." Mindy whispered into Hailey's ear. Hailey nodded, but couldn't keep her eyes off of Drake who couldn't keep his eyes off of Rachel. Hailey didn't think that he would like a girl that dressed like that, but she was a big shot model, and spent most of her time in L.A. where everyone dressed like that.

"Uh…everyone you know my girlfriend Rachel, she's a model." Drake hoped that if he told them that it would explain her outfit, but judging by the looks it didn't work.

As the night progressed everyone sort of broke into their own conversation. Megan was telling Hailey and Mindy about her soccer game, and the boys were talking about the latest videogame. Rachel was too busy to talk, she was putting on more make up than any person should ever put on in a life time.

"Drake, what song are you going to play at the charity gig?" Mindy asked actually curious. He thought a minute.

"Well it's going to be new. I don't want to play something I played at small things. This is the chance to put new stuff out there."

"Yeah you started on something haven't you? I saw the papers in your guitar case, you left it open." Megan said. He glared at her for going though his stuff.

"What is it?" Hailey asked. He smiled at her because he tried writing it for her, but he didn't think it came out right.

"It's about a Hollywood girl. I'm not sure what else yet." He told everyone. This intrigued Rachel.

"Are you putting me in your song?" Rachel asked he laughed as she asked the question. It wasn't her, but why tell her that now?

"I can't tell you yet." He gave her a smile, and she returned it then turned it into a glare when he wasn't looking.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

* * *

It was late and everyone was leaving the restaurant. Mindy's parents seemed to like Josh's, and nothing bad was said about Rachel…at least to her face. Hailey and Megan were dancing to music in their heads as the adults said goodbye. They tried to get Mindy to join them, but she said it was too cold to twirl.

"What about you Josh? You seem like a twirler…" Hailey tried to persuade him, but Mindy wouldn't let him go. "Fine Mindy ruin all of the fun. Me and Megan are happier by ourselves anyway."

"Hey speak for yourself. I'm getting dizzy." Megan said, and then sat down on the curb. Hailey laughed at her, but kept spinning. Mindy couldn't believe that she was friends with a girl that was as weird as Hailey was. Rachel's limo that she rented from her studio, pulled away from the curb. She waved to Drake from a small crack in her window. He walked over to them and sat next to Megan.

"Hey get your own curb. I don't want to share one with you." She pushed him, but he didn't get up.

* * *

Josh walked into the room he shared with his brother. Drake was sitting on the couch with his guitar. Josh could tell that he was upset about something. "Hey brotha… what's eating you?" Josh casually sat next to him, but Drake got up and moved to his bed. "Come on you can tell me anything. Is it Rachel or Hailey?"

"Shushamush…don't let Megan hear you!" He jumped down and covered Josh's mouth. He looked around to see if Megan was coming.

"What can't Megan hear?" Hailey asked when the walked into the room. She didn't even look at them she was looking around the room.

"Can I help you?" He asked her in a harsh tone. She gave him a confused glance then turned back to Josh.

"I'm looking for Megan. She was in the kitchen making brownies then she was gone." Both of them shot up and grabbed the closest bat or golf club. She looked at them as if they were crazy, then she walked out of the door.

"Josh if Megan heard you say anything with me and Hailey in the same sentence she'll sent me to the Russia. I won't do well in the circus."

"So what's up with you and Hailey? One minute you two are laughing, then the next you hate her. If this is your way of winning her over… I think she gets the wrong impression." Josh sat back down on the couch and looked over at his brother.

"It's not that I don't like her, but she's great…perfect. I don't want to like her. You know the tip of girl I like they're laidback, and Hailey is always doing something. Did you know she wants to be an actress?" Drake pointed the bat he was holding in Josh's face.

"Yeah, Mindy mentioned it." He pushed the bat out of his face. He couldn't believe that his brother was having this problem. He never had any trouble with girls.

"You know when she starts a conversation, then she says something annoying and sarcastic, then prances out of the room… that's so… annoying. And she acts like she hates you then she's all happy and smiling the next moment. I really hate that. And she's always with Megan or Mindy, I mean she's never with any other friends. That's just sad. You know what Josh I think I'm over her. I mean I can't date a girl like that. I'd go crazy!" Drake hugged his brother and walked out. "Thanks Brotha!" He called from the stairs.

* * *

Hailey was downstairs on her cell phone. Drake walked passed her and grabbed one of Megan's brownies off of a plate on the coffee table, then went into the kitchen for a glass of milk. He bumped into Megan on his way out, "Hey where have you been? Hailey was looking for you." Megan was about to say where she was when Hailey walked in.

"Megs, I have to go. Aaron and me have some stuff to do, so be good for your brothers. Bye Drake." He waved to her from over his shoulder.

"Are you coming back?" Megan asked. She was a little upset that Hailey was leaving her so soon.

"I might, but it will probably be late. Be good, bye." Then Hailey left. Drake stood there with Megan, and then she got tired of him and went up to her room. He looked out side the window and saw Hailey still in the driveway. So he did what he shouldn't of done, he ran out after her.

* * *

Hailey was looking for her keys in her purse, she knew she had them in there. That when she heard the front door open and Drake came running out of the house.

"Hailey, listen. I know I can be a jerk sometimes, and I know that you are Mindy's friend, and you hate me sometimes, but I really like you. I could see that you liked me too, sometimes…Hailey?" He looked at her, and she had a stunned look on her face. She couldn't say a word, she just looked away from him. Her gaze landed on Megan's window. Megan saw them talking, and she looked really upset. Hailey closed her eyes, and then looked at Drake.

"Drake you're a really nice, well okay, guy, and you're fun to hang out with. But…" His face lost the smile he had and it showed that his hopes were crushed.

"But you don't **like** me?"

"No, I like you, but not in any other way then a friend, I'm sorry Drake." She put her hands in her pockets and thanked God her keys were in there. She got in her car and he turned back to the house. Hailey sat there for a couple of minutes trying to keep the tears in. She really did like Drake, and then looked up at where Megan was looking out her window still. Hailey couldn't hold back her tears then. She gave so much up for one little girl, and sometimes it didn't seem fair.

* * *

o.m.g we finally hear the truth come out and it was sad... but soon everything will be back to that happily ever after stuff...H.B. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I just want ot thank JaimePaige101 and liamlover and Dramagrl for their reviews! I really appreciate them...Ya'll rock!

* * *

"Josh, what's wrong with Drake? He's seemed a little down lately." Audrey asked her stepson. Josh was helping her make dinner, and he was sworn to secrecy that night Drake told Hailey he liked her. So Josh just kept cropping the carrots like he didn't hear his mom. 

"Why did this have to happen to me? Why did this have to hurt so bad?" Drake sang to himself as he walked into the kitchen. He headed straight to the fridge and pulled out a soda. Audrey nudged Josh's shoulder to get him to talk to Drake.

"Uh…so Drake is that the new song?" Josh asked casually. He waited for an answer.

"What? Oh, yeah. I've almost got it finished. I think everyone is going to like it." He said then walked out of the kitchen.

"That didn't help. Josh what is with him?" Audrey asked again.

"Mom I'd love to tell you, but I can't. Trust me, I need to tell someone, but if anyone else happens to hear also I'm dead. So can we just drop it?" She nodded understanding that he was just protecting his brother, but one day they were going to be alone, and he was going to tell her.

* * *

"Hailey, you can't drop out of the play. You've worked too hard." Mindy told her friend over the phone. Hailey was lying on her bed with the curtains shut so no light could go into her room. She had been in a sad mood ever since that night her and Drake talked. 

"Mindy, I can't do it. I thought I could, but I'm not ready. What if I forget all my lines?"

"Hails, come on. You have been preparing for this part before you knew you had it. You'll do great. The play is in three weeks, I'll be there cheering you on. Please don't throw this away now."

"What if I need to do something else? You know something more important?" Hailey was walked over to her desk, and pulled out the flyer that Drake had put on her locker. Even though they weren't talking, he still managed to be everywhere she was. This happened to be an invitation to his gig. Sure she didn't see him put it on there, but who's to say he didn't?

"Hailey what can be more important than this play?" Mindy was very confused. All Hailey has been talking about for the last five months was this play. "What aren't you telling me? You've been acting weird for the last couple of days." Hailey told Mindy about what Drake had said, and then Mindy understood.

* * *

I hope everyone is praying for Drake Bell's quick recovery and that he is bak on his feet soon...love to everyone...H.B. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Megan asked her mother as she walked into the kitchen. Her mother was making dinner, and Josh was at the sink peeling potatoes, but Megan ignored him. 

"Sure Megan. What is it?" Audrey dried her hands and sat at the table across from her daughter.

"I think I did something bad." Josh started listening to the conversation thinking Megan was about to admit to one of her pranks. "I sort of told a friend of mine that I didn't want her to like this one guy."

"Well, why didn't you want them together?" Audrey asked.

"She's my best friend and I didn't want her to be with him more than me. But I think she really liked him, and now she won't even hang out with me anymore." Audrey nodded and got up from the table and kneeled in front of Megan.

"I think your friend is just a little upset. But I'm just a mom. I talked to Hailey and she's coming over tonight, so you can talk to her about it. I'm sure she had better advice on this sort of situation." Audrey went back to cooking.

"Really Hailey's coming over?" Megan had jumped up from her seat and flung against the counter near her mom.

"Yeah I just talked to her, but your brothers have to be gone this time. She said something about a girls night planed." Megan hung her head a little then thought Hailey might of really meant it.

"Thanks Mom." With that Megan walked out of the kitchen. Drake was coming in at the same time, and she avoided his gaze as they passed each other.

"Hey Drake. Are you feeling any better?" His mom asked when he pulled out some cookies from the cupboard behind her.

"Yeah, when was I ever feeling bad?" He looked at Josh as if to ask him what she was talking about. He was the only other one, besides Hailey, to know what Drake told to her.

"You just seemed a little down lately. I just thought you were sick of something. What was wrong?" He debated over whether to tell her or not. He seceded that she might be able to help him.

"Well, I like this girl and I told her. But she didn't feel the same way, but I was positive that she did like me. It's stupid." He walked back up to his room to work on his song.

Hailey walked into the kitchen at Megan's house. Audrey was still in it putting away the last of the dishes. "Hey Audrey. Are you staying long?" Hailey asked. Audrey smiled when she turned around to see Hailey there.

"No I'll be leaving with Walter in a few minutes. He's still getting ready. How are you?" She asked interested. She hadn't seen Hailey in at least a week. And it seemed that everyone has been in a weird mood since then.

"I'm fine. I've been really busy with this play coming up, but it's been a lot of fun." Hailey smiled as she told Audrey this. Then her smile faded as she saw someone walking up to the house. Audrey was confused and looked out to see Drake coming back into the house.

"Hold on Hailey. Drake? Sweety what are you doing home? What happened to you, you're all wet?" She pulled him into the kitchen and handed him a towel.

"I was out with Rachel and then we sort of broke up, and she was really upset. So I got lemon water thrown in my face. It was really cold, and stung my eyes bad."

"Why'd you two break up? I thought you really liked her?" Audrey dried his face, but he took the towel from her and did it him self. He still didn't realize that Hailey was in the room.

"I just wasn't into her anymore. She got too needy and selfish." Hailey smiled as he told his mom this. She was amazed that he could tell his mom all this stuff. It was adorable.

"Well, go up stairs and get on some dry clothes." She pushed him out of the door, and then turned to Hailey. "Looks like you and Megan have a boy tonight. I'm sure he'll stay in his room. You must think he is the wimpiest boy ever, talking to his mom about girl trouble." Hailey smiled as she moved to the door.

"Actually I think it's really cute. But it is a little wimpy." She walked out and up the stairs to Megan's room.

* * *

i hope you guys are enjoying the story...i think there's only a few more chapters...H.B. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

"Cause in this town I can't find up, but I found down…" Drake sang and strummed on his guitar. He wrote down some things on a piece of paper then continued to strum. He was almost done with this song, and he could just practice and relax for the next couple of days. He heard a familiar laugh come from down the hall. He hadn't heard it for a while, but there was no doubt that it was Hailey. He didn't even know she was coming tonight. He was about to go and talk to her, but then thought it was a bad choice. She must have had a reason to reject him, and he needed to work more than socialize right now.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that Megan. You can get in so much trouble if you get caught. You are such a trouble maker." Hailey told Megan. They were both sitting on Megan's bed watching a movie. Hailey was sitting behind Megan and was braiding her hair back in a French braid. "Oh Megs before I forget. Since we got all the props done early, the play is next weekend. It's going to be so good. I'm so excited. Aaron asked for an original part to be put in it, so now we have to do this song and dance thing at the end. How weird is that? I am so scared about that, I don't know how well I'm going to sing." 

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, and I'll be there with the video camera for when you mess up." Megan turned her head and smiled at Hailey.

"Thanks kido, I can't wait until one of your oboe recitals, I'll laugh at you too." Hailey said mockingly.

"Hails, I'm sorry." Megan said out of nowhere. She needed to get this off her conscience. It was okay if she hurt her brother's, but Hailey was more important.

"For what?" Hailey said clueless.

"I made you hurt Drake. And I know you sort of liked him. And it's my fault you turned him down."

"First, you should not feel guilty, you told me along time ago that I shouldn't get involved with him and I was careless. Second, I was going to turn him down anyway. He had a girlfriend at the time, and I'm not that kind of girl." She turned Megan's head to face her and smiled really big. Megan laughed at how silly she looked and they both dropped the subject.

* * *

It was about eleven, and Hailey had just left a sleeping Megan in her room. Hailey was about to walk down stairs when she heard Drake in his room. She walked over to his door and listened. 

"She doesn't believe in believing… miracles have died in her mind… she knows the world is deceiving… everything is wasting her time…" Hailey opened his door a little so she could hear him better. Thankfully he didn't hear her come in, the last thing she wanted to do was have an awkward conversation with him. He wrote something down and started from the beginning of the song. "Hollywood girl is lost again… all of her hopes left her stranded… her seasoned dreams are just pretend… and she can't stand it…" Hailey's turned to leave. Drake stopped playing when he heard her close the door. He wanted her to hear the song, but now it didn't seem like a good idea. She didn't know she was his Hollywood girl, she probably thought it was Rachel.

* * *

"Hey Hailey, what are you doing up so late?" Josh asked as Hailey came into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. She looked him over then raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Where have you been all night? Did you just get in?" She asked suspicious.

"Yeah, but that's only because I had to close the theater. Helen left early."

"I thought you were on a date with Mindy."

"I was, then Helen saw me. Isn't Drake home? Why are you still here?"

"I haven't seen Megan in awhile, so I stayed."

"So, did you hear the song? It's really good, he put a lot of work in it for you." Her eyes grew wide at his last statement.

"For who?" Josh realized then that he had made a mistake.

"What? It's late I have no idea what I'm saying…" Josh started backing out of the kitchen. Hailey picked up her cup and followed him.

"Josh, tell me. He wrote that song for me? Why did he do that? I thought it was for Rachel? Oh no, what I said to him that night...how am I going to make this up to him?" Josh was about to say something when Drake walked down the stairs.

"Hi Hailey. What are you still doing here?" He asked as he came next to her.

"I'm still waiting for your parents. Josh just told me something really interesting." He turned to glare at Josh who moved back a little.

"What did he tell you?" Hailey noticed the glare he gave Josh and decided not to push the subject, obviously he wanted to surprise her.

"That your new song sounds great. I can't wait to hear it." She smiled and went up the stairs to Megan's room. Drake watched her go, with a small smile on his face.

* * *

aww poor Megan... so things are starting to look up...keep the reviews coming i appreciate 'em..H.B. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Okay i need to do a **disclaimer** for Undiscovered by Ashlee Simpson...i do not own it, but it fits this part of the sory nicely. On With The Story...

* * *

Hailey was cleaning her room on Friday. She had to practice her lines for to night, but she couldn't get a song out of her head. 

"All the things left undiscovered…Leave me empty and left to wonder…I need you…" Hailey sang on and on. She knew she didn't have the best voice, but no one was going to hear her inside her room.

"Hailey, come on. Dad wants to get to the theatre. You'll be late." Kara called for her sister from the living room. Hailey pulled down her hair, and went to meet her family.

* * *

"Megan, why are sitting in the middle, there are plenty of seats up front?" Josh whispered loudly. 

"Would you quite wining. Hailey called and said to sit in the middle. That's why you have to sit here. So **shut up**." Megan went back to sitting quietly. She was there with Josh, because Drake was still rehearsing with his band. She hoped he would so up soon Hailey really wanted him here.

"Who are you waiting for?" Josh asked when he saw Megan turn around for the fifth time in ten minutes. Mindy came over and sat next to him. Then with a confused face looked in the same direction they were.

"Who's out there?" She asked Josh. He jumped out of his seat when he heard her voice.

"Do you have to scare me like that? Megan's looking for someone."

"Josh, where's Drake? He said he would be here." She started to look really worried.

"He said he'd try to be here. I don't think he'll make it." When Josh finished his sentence the curtain rose and the play began. Megan was still really worried that Hailey would be upset if she looked out and didn't see Drake.

* * *

"Paige, let's hear the song. You can trust us we're your best friends. Go on sing…" Hailey, whose character's name was Paige, got up and stood at the front of the stage. She looked out as the music started, but she was sad to see that Drake had not come yet. She had hoped he'd come to see her, but he must still be made at her, or just didn't want to come. She started to sing… 

_Take it back, take it all back now  
The things I gave, like the taste of my kiss on your lips,  
I miss that now  
I can't try any harder than I do  
All the reasons I gave, excuses I made for you  
I'm broken in two_

She couldn't help but hear how much the words connected to her own life. The irony of the situation was amazing. She wished she had told Drake how sorry she was about blowing him off that one night. She liked him a lot, and she had lost what she really wanted by saying she didn't want him.

_All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you_

_Don't walk away_

She wanted to cry now, here on stage in front of friends and family and complete strangers. Hailey was so confused. She wanted so much out of life, and now all she wanted was to be with Drake. She had never thought she'd need a boy so much.

_Touch me now how I wanna feel  
Something so real, please remind me  
My love, and take me back  
Cause I'm so in love with what we were  
I'm not breathing, I'm suffocating without you  
Do you feel it too?  
_

Hailey closed her eyes, she knew most people would take this gesture as an effect to the song and moment, but it was so she didn't look out and not see him. She held in the tears that threatened to roll down her face. After this performance she was going to go talk to him, and set everything right. She wanted to be happy again. Even when they were just friends she was happy, but now that they were avoiding each other there was a part of her that couldn't breathe.

_All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you _

_When I'm in the dark and all alone  
Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door,  
It's then I know my heart is whole  
There's a million reasons why I cry  
Hold my covers tight and close my eyes  
Cause I don't wanna be alone  
_

Hailey remember the night she told Drake she didn't like him, but after she had gotten home she had called Mindy in tears. They had talked for hours, and Hailey was glad she had a friend like her. She smiled at Mindy and Mindy had smiled back. Mindy could see the tears in Hailey's eyes, and prayed that she could last through the song. She turned around to check the door one more time to see if Drake was coming in.

_All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you, I need you  
_

Megan saw Mindy turn, so she thought she had seen someone. Megan put on a smile of relief when she saw Drake slip in and sit in the back row. Megan turned back to face Hailey, and hoped that she could see him way back there.

Drake looked around to find everyone else, but didn't see them. He looked at Hailey up on stage and his face fell into a sad smile. He couldn't believe how much he wanted her to be saying she needed him.

_Cause I can't fake and I can't hate  
But it's my heart  
That's about to break  
You're all I need  
I'm on my knees  
Watch me bleed  
Would you listen please  
I give in  
I breathe out  
I want you, there's no doubt  
I freak out, I'm left out  
Without you, I'm without  
I'm crossed out  
I'm kicked out  
I cry out  
I reach out  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away_

Hailey said every verse with it's own personal meaning to her. She was so worried that with all this thinking going inside her head that she would mess up, but it actually added to her performance. She thought, if only her mom could be here to see her, and if only Drake could see how much this song was meant entirely for him.

The crowd erupted into loud cheers and whistling, and Hailey bowed and the curtain lowered. It was time for another scene change.

* * *

"Hailey!" Mindy screamed from across the street from the theatre. Her, Josh, and Megan were all waiting for her to get out. "You were amazing. That song was so beautiful." Mindy hugged her best friend, mostly because she knew how upset and alone she was feeling, but to others it was a hug to congratulate. 

"I thought I got a little too into character during the song. Put too much emotion into it. But it sounded like everyone liked it… well, almost everyone." Hailey added the last part quickly. She had hoped to see Drake after the show, but she never saw him show up.

"Well we liked it. You did really well. We'll have to bring our parents to see you tomorrow." Hailey lowered her head at Josh's statement.

"I'm not going to be in it anymore. Opening night was it for me. It…kind of hit too close to home. I can't handle a repeat." She looked at Mindy and they shared an unspoken agreement.

"Well that's too bad, I wanted to bring some friends to see you." Hailey's eyes widened as she turned around to see the face the familiar voice had come from. She had to see it to make sure her head wasn't playing tricks on her.

Drake stood there in front of her. She had a huge smile on her face and hoped she didn't look to weird.

"Hey, I didn't think you had made it. Thanks for showing up." Hailey said. Drake moved forward and hugged her. Hailey closed her eyes and prayed, to who ever would listen, he'd not let go.

"You were amazing." He whispered into her ear. She felt shivers go down her spine as he spoke. She was going to tell him about the song when her father came over, and Drake let her go, and incredibly fast I might add.

"Hails, come on it's late. Kara has to work tomorrow." He looked at her patiently. She nodded and he walked to their car.

"Sorry guys I have to go. I'll see you later." She went and gave Mindy one more hug, and hugged Megan. She smiled at the two boys and ran towards her car.

* * *

Okay i'm gettin closer to finishing it...i really liked how well that song fit in to the story...H.B. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Sorry it's taken so long for me to put a new chapter up. Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

"So, Hailey has a good voice doesn't she?" Josh started the conversation with his brother. Drake was driving them home, and Josh had grown tired of the silence.

"Yeah I guess so." This was not the response Josh was looking for.

"But the way she just took the audience. It was so amazing. I was shocked."

"Yeah, what's this all about Josh? I know it's not about her singing." Drake looked at his brother with a give-it-up look.

"I am **astonished**. What makes you think I would have anything other than music on my mind after a performance like that?"

"Well, I told you how good her singing was when Mindy had asked me before we dropped her off. So what is this really about?" Josh forgot about that conversation with Mindy.

"Well I thought you were just being nice since they're friends. Besides didn't' she look hot in that outfit?" Drake looked confused.

"Okay I'm not commenting on how hot your girlfriend looked. Especially Mindy…**gross**." Josh rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, but that wasn't who I was talking about. Hailey looked hot, didn't you think?"

"I guess, but it wasn't that great. It was jeans and a tight t- shirt. She'd wear that when she babysat Megan."

"Hey, I don't like the word babysat, she watched me okay." Megan yelled at her older brother from the back seat. He looked back and gave her a weak smile because he had forgot she was in the car.

"Come on Drake, she's a hottie. What's wrong with you?" Drake rolled his eyes, and turned up the radio. "Fine, ignore the question. It doesn't matter anyway." Josh shouted over the load music.

The rest of the drive was silent, except for Drake's music. Megan watched her two brothers, and knew they were really mad at each other, but she just wanted to know why.

"Boys, the phone!" Audrey yelled at them. She was helping Megan with homework, and Josh and Drake were ignoring each other in the living room.

"I got it." Drake got up and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Drake?" Hailey's voice came over the receiver.

"Hailey, what are you doing calling so late?" Drake asked, hoping she would start a conversation with him.

"I wanted to talk to your mom, is she around?" His face looked disappointed.

"Yeah she's here, hold on a second." Drake placed the receiver on his shoulder and turned to his mother. "Hailey wants to talk to you." He said in a soft tone. Audrey got up and walked over to the kitchen door.

"I'll take it in here." They all watched as she disappeared behind the swinging kitchen door. Drake looked as though he was going to hang up the phone when Megan ran over to the side of the couch.

"Wait we're not going to listen?" She looked at both her brother's like they were the stupidest people she had ever seen. "Give me the phone!" Megan took it out of Drake's hand and put it on speaker.

"So Hailey what did you want to talk about?" Audrey asked in her usually pleasant voice.

"I just wanted to let you know that I won't be looking after Megan anymore." Hailey said solemnly.

"Oh, why not? I hope it has nothing to do with the boys." Audrey said the last part with a bit of concern, as if she already knew what had been happening in their lives, and she knew it had everything to do with the boys.

"No, my dad just got a promotion, and Kara is moving to UCLA, so I'm going with them up to Los Angeles."

"I'm sorry to here that I'm really going to miss having you around, and I know Megan is going to be really upset to here this." As if on cue Megan pulled in a sharp breathe.

"I can't believe you! This is why I didn't want you two to see each other ever! You ruin everything!" Megan screamed at her older brother. Drake looked at her with tears in her eyes and her face flushed a bright red, he had never seen her this upset before.

"Megan, I didn't mean…" She didn't' want to hear his apology. Instead she ran up the stairs, slamming her door when she reached it.

"Great now she hates me even more." Then Josh spoke up for the first time since the car ride home.

"You know you're still on speaker right?" Drake looked at the phone with wide eyes. Josh shrugged his shoulders and headed up to his room.

"Great!" Drake said with the most sarcasm he could possibly use.

"Mrs. Nichols, can I talk to Drake?" Hailey asked trying really hard not to let her voice sound as annoyed as she really was.

"Sure, Drake…" Audrey came out of the kitchen and glanced at him, "Come in here, and don't say anything that you'll regret later. I'll go check on Megan." With that she was gone. It was just him and Hailey on the phone.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

"Hello?" Drake asked like he didn't know who he was talking to.

"So what did I miss? Because it sounded pretty bad over there." Hailey spoke evenly into her phone.

"Megan just blamed me for you leaving, and she has every right to. I shouldn't have done any of the things I have…"

Hailey cut him off, "Okay this may not shock you but, um… you have an extremely huge ego, and you sound like a self centered jerk, and a lot of this was my fault too." Her voice rose after every and.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not moving because of you and our… situation. I would love to stay, but I have to go with my family. Megan shouldn't blame you or me for any of this, especially you. I should have been a little more responsible with my feelings…" Hailey was starting to go on when Drake let out an aggravated sigh.

"Why do you have to be responsible? We are teenagers, and it's like our job to do stupid stuff. Save all that other stuff for when we're older, it's all about fun right now. We have fun together don't we?" Hailey thought about what he was saying.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we should just hurt everyone else so we can have fun. It's selfish!"

"Megan was having fun, before that night I said what I said. We stopped being fun and laughing, now it's awkward silence and strange glances."

"That makes a lot of sense surprisingly, but I'm still moving. Just because we resolved all of the stuff between us doesn't mean I can just stay. My dad and sister are moving, there's nowhere for me to live if their gone. It was a nice try, though."

"You're really leaving then?" Drake's voice wasn't as confident and persuasive as it had been before. He finally had to deal with defeat.

"Yeah, we leave next weekend. Sorry it's so soon, I would have loved to finish the school yeah here with you and Josh and Mindy. Do you think Megs would talk to me?" Hailey really wanted to let Megan no the truth and explain the real reason she's leaving.

"I'll ask hold on a minute." Drake put the receiver on the table and ran upstairs to Megan's room.

"Megan can I come in?" Drake asked through her closed door. He waited for an answer, but knew he probably wasn't going to get one. So he opened the door. "Hailey really wants to talk to you. At least you could listen to what she has to say."

Megan stared at her brother. "Why would I want to? You two ruined everything. She was so much fun to hang around with and then you had to meet and become friends, now she's moving."

"Megan, she doesn't want to leave. Just listen to her and maybe you'll feel differently about all of this." Drake said to her. He was leaning against her doorframe, he was a little afraid to come all the way into her room. He didn't know kind of traps she could have rigged up for him or Josh.

"No, I don't want to talk to her right now, or you so get out of my room!" Megan yelled and jumped off her bed. She pushed him out the door, and slammed it in his face. She fell onto her bed and covered her face in a pillow to hide her sobs.

Drake stood there debating on whether or not to go back in there to talk to her. But he heard her crying and thought it was best to leave her alone for a while.

* * *

Okay this is coming to an ending I promise...maybe in a few more monthes (J/K)...pleez r/r H.B. 


End file.
